Neko-Mimi-Problems!
by B0llyC4t
Summary: Ryou has to give a reason to Mint why he only infused girls. Annoyance taking over his mind, made him do a little experiment. What happens when Kisshu is his new 'test-cat' ? The poor alien gets infused with cat-genes and has to find out how he can reverse that ... but stuck on earth at Cafe Mew mew with cat-genes ... well ... it only can end bad for the mews and Kisshu!
1. Ch 1: Strange things

_**Bolly: Hey-yo! I'm B0llyC4t but you can call me Bolly! This is my first fiction and I hope you will like it! By the way, I'm here to wrap the world up with happiness!**_

_**Ichigo: Yeah right!**_

_**Bolly: Ichigo? What are you doing here? °blinks°**_

_**Ichigo: I'm in every Skript you dumbass!**_

_**Bolly: Just like Kisshu is in every one! ^^**_

_**Kisshu: Koneko-chan! °hugs Ichigo°**_

_**Ichigo: °blushes but doesn't pushes him away°**_

_**Bolly: I made sure that she is friendlier towards Kisshu! Anyway, I DON'T OWN TMM! If I did, the final Episode would have been an eppilogue about Kisshu and Ichigo living happily ever after with millions f Kids! xD**_

_**Ichigo: Make tha crazy human stop!**_

_**Bolly: Aren't you human too?**_

_**Kisshu: On with the Story!**_

* * *

**Neko-mimi-problems!**

**Chapter 1: Strange things.**

* * *

"Ne, Ichigo-chan, how about a little game, huh?"

"Leave me alone with your stupid games and get the hell off of me, pervert!"

"Aww, but Koneko-"

"I'm not your Koneko-chan or Kitten or Neko-Mimi-chan! I've got it, okay?! You make me crazy so just leave me alone, Kisshu!"

"Kitten, you're too cute to just be ignored!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Koneko-ch-!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY, KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed as she took off running towards Café Mew Mew. She was once again walking towards work when, suddenly, Kisshu came and started teasing her again. The green-haired alien watched her run off, really confused by her outburst, but not shocked or surprised. He knew she would do exactly this but he didn't do anything wrong this time. He just came, said _hey_ and started to talk to her. He even waited till he actually hugged her, but she just took it the wrong way, he thought.

With all his confusion, the green-haired teen didn't sense the guy, who was watching him behind some bushes close by. The guy's eyes sparkled with curiosity and determine as he watched the green-haired alien float to the ground to stand. In the shadow's hand was a gun-like thing, which had a blue, fuzzing liquid in it.

"_Only works on girls_, huh? Stupid Mint, I will give you the reason why I only injected girls … then you will see that I'm not a pervert, stupid rich-head …" The now dim lighten area revealed a blonde and blue-eyed teen, who was now pointing the gun at the unknowing alien.

"_M.P.3_ is ready to get started …" Ryou whispered as he pulled the trigger. The area lit up and Ryou shielded his eyes while Kisshu disappeared in the bright light, looking extremely confused. The blonde genius chuckled and smiled as a loud buzzing sound was heard.

The light changed colours from white to blue, blue to green, green to orange, orange to purple and purple to pink before it lit up in an even brighter white. Ryou gasped as a wave of energy went over the whole area, causing him to almost fall to his butt. He watched with confusion as the light dimmed and Kisshu was gone. There was nothing left.

Nothing … just some leaves twirling in the air …

* * *

**(-^-)**

* * *

"Pai, do you know where Taruto is? He still has to look after Pica!" Kisshu called out in the alter-dimension, not knowing where his brothers had gone to. The amber-eyed boy sighed and sat down on the antic-like ground. He actually just wanted to talk to Pai; he felt a little weird and doesn't remember what happened before he came back here so he wanted to ask if it was a boy-thing …

"He has to know it … I mean, he already is 18, he would have gone through puberty, or?" Kisshu whispered to himself as he looked at his feet, not knowing what else to do. His ears perked up as he sensed the air ripple behind him and he turned his head, smiling as Pai stepped out of the teleportation-hole, looking confused as he saw Kisshu.

"What is wrong, if I may ask, Kisshu?" Pai asked as he crossed his arms. Kisshu turned around all the way, still sitting as he stared up at Pai, somehow just looking at his lightly swaying pigtail.

"I only wanted to say that I feel weird and wanted to ask you if it is some boy-thing … I mean you are old and would have gone through such things … um … Pai, why are you glaring?" Kisshu asked, tilting his head to the right while Pai glared at him with hatred at hearing Kisshu call him _old_.

The oldest alien sighed and shook his head before sitting, indie-style, down. He looked at Kisshu, who was blinking and somehow fixed on the oldest alien's pigtail. Pai frowned and snapped his finger in front of Kisshu's face.

"Snap out of it, Kisshu!" Pai said which caused Kisshu to look at him with confusion.

"Sorry, I was distracted … so … is it a boy-thing?" Kisshu asked, still wanting to know why his belly felt like a buzzing bee. Pai sighed and asked what felt weird; Kisshu told him about the buzzing feeling and the slight dizziness. Pai frowned, never hearing about something like this before. Of course he had heard about it but not in his puberty, though.

"It could be, but maybe you should just rest …" Pai suggested and Kisshu just nodded, standing up and yawning.

"You're right! I'm tired anyways!" Kisshu smirked and teleported to his room, in their ship. He tensed up as he saw someone looking through his folders on his table. He sighed when he realized it was just Taruto, but soon the amber-eyed boy was glaring at the younger alien.

"May I ask what you are doing in my room?!" Kisshu demanded and Taruto jumped into to air before turning sharply and smiling innocently. Kisshu hissed at him and Taruto gulped but still looked confused.

"Anou … Kisshu?" Taruto started. Kisshu still glared at him, hissing.

"WHAT?!"

"You are hissing!" Taruto commented looking, somehow, freaked out. Kisshu _never_ hissed before; he only growled till now! Kisshu frowned and stopped, looking confused.

"What?" he asked puzzled. Taruto frowned and stepped closer.

"You were hissing … you never hissed before and it sounded like that old hag!" Taruto commented and Kisshu hissed at him again.

"DON'T CALL ICHIGO AN OLD HAG!" Kisshu snapped and Taruto just teleported away, afraid of becoming a head shorter than he already was. Kisshu sighed and relaxed a bit before walking towards his table, wanting to know what Taruto was looking for. His eyes widened before he glared at the empty space on his table.

"You will pay, Taruto … you will pay …" Kisshu whispered and walked into his bathroom, wanting to take a shower and go to sleep.

* * *

**(-^-)**

* * *

"Ahhhh, that was refreshing!" Kisshu sighed happily as he walked out of the shower; only some black, loose pants on him as he walked to his bed while drying his silky, emerald-green hair. He was too tired to dry them all the way, so he just threw the towel on a chair, laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, wondering why he already felt so sleepy at 9 at night; he actually always goes at 11 or even midnight to seep.

"Well … its summer and, man, it was a busy day …" Kisshu whispered, before drifting off to sleep, not realizing that he was somehow changing on the inside _AND_ outside.

* * *

_**Bolly: Neh, how was it? Was it good? When it was then I'm relieved! By the way, if you ask yourself what Taruto took from Kisshu's table, I will mention it later in a chapter! For now, please Review and I will see if I can Update!**_

_**Ichigo: Yes, be so Kind and give the crazy chick some Reviews! I want to know what's up with hulk!**_

_**Kisshu: You know, hulk is really strong ... so that's means that I'm very strong too! ^^**_

_**Bolly: °Looks sad° Why do call me crazy?**_

_**Ichigo: I know your best friend and she is CRAZY!**_

_**Bolly: Damn it, sorry that I have my contact with crazy People! You aren't perfect either, miss wonderful!**_

_**Ichigo: Yes, that's true but anyone who's friends with Catty is Crazy! I mean, if you aren't crazy yourself, how can you be Close to her?**_

_**Bolly: ...**_

_**Ichigo: See?! What did I say?!**_

_**Bolly: Fine, okay, I'm friends with Catty, alright but I'm at least not soooo crazy like her! I mean, she would kill for seeing Kisshu once! I would just push someone off a cliff to see him! That's a diffrence!**_

_**Kisshu: Where is the diffrence between killing someone and pushing someone off a cliff?**_

_**Bolly: When you kill someone then they die. When you push someone off a cliff, then they MIGHT die. See? There's a diffrence! ^^**_

_**Ichigo: ... Crazy ...**_

_**Kisshu: U-huh ...**_

_**Bolly: REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**_


	2. Ch 2: Fury little pests!

_**Bolly: Well, I could make the next chapter and I hope you will like it! A Little spoil; In this chapter, Kisshu meets his new 'friends'! xD**_

_**I DON'T OWN IT!**_

* * *

**Neko-Mimi-Problems!**

**Chapter 2: Fury Little pests!**

* * *

"Gyah …" Kisshu yawned as he opened his eyes to see his blank ceiling. He blinked, still feeling tired a bit. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, before he started walking towards his bathroom.

He walked inside and looked around. It was just amazing; it fascinated him every time. The walls were covered with emerald tiles and the floor with amber tiles. It looked so much bigger than it actually was.

The green-haired alien yawned again and stripped out of his clothes. He walked to a cabinet and took out what looked like a bottle filled with bluish liquid. He read the front side and nodded to himself before he walked over to the tube and started to fill it with water.

When the tube was almost full, Kisshu poured some of the liquid into the water. The water started to fuzz and bubbles appeared while the water changed to a light blue colour.

"Hu-Hu-Hu …" Kisshu hummed while he stepped into the warm water, sighing in relief as it made his body relax. The alien hummed for what seemed to be forever but after half an hour later, the amber-eyed alien stepped out of the tube, dried himself off and put on some fresh clothes.

They weren't planning on attacking early today, so Kisshu put on some black pants and a blue, long-sleeved shirt. He actually liked the colours blue and black but brown and green aren't too bad either. It was just somehow tradition to have the same fight-colours like your hair or eyes.

"New day, new possibilities …" Kisshu mumbled as he walked over to the sink. He splashed water on his face and sighed at the refreshing sensation; he was feeling so sleepy today …

The alien stood straight and looked at himself in the mirror. At first he didn't seem to notice anything but as he wanted to leave the bathroom, his eyes widened and he quickly went back to look into the mirror.

His amber, or maybe now green eyes, widened. His hair was completely black and his face had a little bit more colour than usual. His eyes were, like mentioned; a bright-green and his pupils were not their usual cat-like style but a bit human-like. His hair was the same style but black. Kisshu opened his mouth and he blinked at his still sharp fangs. At least something was the same.

"What in Deep Blue's name-?!" Kisshu cried and began to panic. He was even more shocked as he felt something fury brush his leg. He hesitantly looked down and his now green eyes widened even more. He looked back into the mirror and his ears twitched with shock. But the thing which shocked him was the fact that his ears weren't his usual once anymore …

"I HAVE CAT-EARS?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, _NYAA_?!" Kisshu covered his mouth as he heard himself say _'Nyaa!'_ Something was wrong! _Really_ wrong! To make things even worse, the green-eyed alien heard somebody rush towards his bathroom. Kisshu gasped and quickly looked around for something to cover his black cat-ears.

* * *

**(-^-)**

* * *

Pai and Taruto flung the bathroom door open and they stopped in their tracks as they saw Kisshu standing there, smiling with a towel over his head and his hands behind his back. Taruto blinked and Pai frowned, not knowing why that stupid grin was sticking to the alien's face.

"Hey, guys!" Kisshu said.

He had his eyes closed the whole time, making it look like he was smiling but he was struggling to keep his cat-tail still, which he was holding behind his back with his hands. His tail wouldn't stop twitching with nervousness and Kisshu didn't know that tails could be _that_ strong; it took a lot to keep it still.

"Why were you screaming and what's with that stupid grin?" Pai asked, clearly confused. Kisshu laughed and just shrugged.

"I wasn't screaming, what are you talking about, Pai?" Kisshu asked innocently. Pai narrowed his eyes and Taruto just looked at his brothers, not understanding why _HE_ was still standing in Kisshu's bathroom. Taruto huffed and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed that he needed to rush here for nothing.

"You guys can keep staring at each other but _I'M_ going to _MY_ room to continue my _studies_!" Taruto said. Pai glared slightly at him, telling him he never even _NEEDED_ to come here and as for Kisshu …

"We all know that playing with your puppets isn't studying, mostly not when you play with a _superman_ puppet and a _monkey_ puppet! You know that your dreams about Pudding are going to be reality if you would _JUST_ ask her out on a play-date!" Kisshu commented and was rewarded with a towel being thrown at his head.

"I DON'T LIKE PUDDING, _HULK_!" Taruto shouted, blushing before teleporting away, leaving behind a bored Pai and struggling Kisshu, who tried to hold his tail in place while getting the second towel off his head.

"Alright, what is the matter, Kisshu?" Pai asked, turning fully to his younger brother. Kisshu blushed a bit and sighed, grumbling at what he was about to do.

"Promise to not tell Taruto and to not laugh at me, okay?!" Kisshu demanded and Pai just nodded.

Kisshu sighed again, calming down before taking the towel off of his head. He already let go of his tail and was surprised as it didn't twitch behind him like crazy. The younger alien opened his eyes and looked at Pai, gloomily. Kisshu was confused as he saw the frown on his brother's face.

"You died your hair? I have to say, it looks rather good but what about your eyes? Did you play with my stuff again?" Pai asked and Kisshu blinked at him before turning to his mirror and to his relief, his black cat-ears were gone!

The green-eyed alien looked behind him and now he understood why his tail wasn't twitching … it was gone! Kisshu grinned, thinking it was all a dream but he still was confused about his hair and eye colour.

"Well, maybe it's because of the puberty, Nyaa!" Kisshu said and quickly covered his mouth. Pai raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, sighing.

"Now you start acting like that mew … _great_ …" Pai muttered and Kisshu tilted his head.

"Acting like Ichigo, Nyaa?" Kisshu asked, too deepened in thinking of Ichigo than bothering to stop the _'Nyaa'_. Pai pointed at him, growling.

"You say _'Nyaa'_ und you have a cat-like smile sticking to your face! I think I'm going insane!" Pai grumbled and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving a shocked and confused Kisshu behind.

"It wasn't a dream, Nyaa? Why did my hair and eyes change, Nyaa?! Why do I have cat-ears and a tail, Nyaa?! What's up with this _'Nyaa'_, Nyaa?!" Kisshu asked himself and before he knew it, he started to panic again, causing his black ears to pop out once more.

Kisshu was too occupied figuring out what happened that he didn't seem to notice his twitching tail, which now and then wrapped itself around his leg. The alien stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he then got a simple answer. It was one word, which explained everything.

"_Cat_ … I'm a _black_ cat, Nyaa!" Kisshu said to himself, falling onto his bed and burying his face into his pillow while screaming into it. He stayed in that position for a while before he sighed and sat up on his bed.

His ears twitched as he seemed to be in deep thought and as he tried to slow his heart down, he could feel his cat-ears disappear and being replaced by his normal ears. He stood up and concentrated but to his surprise and utter shock, nothing happened.

"What the hell?! Don't tell me that …? Oh, fuck!"

* * *

_**Bolly: Bam Bam Bam! I made a cliffie! Well it's not really one but still; the questions is; What is 'oh, fuck' to Kiisshu? What does that mean? You will have to wait. Even if only some read this Story, Review please, it would make me happy!**_

_**BYE BYE!**_


	3. Ch 3: Oh dear!

_**Bolly: Hey, I'm back and I realized that I totally forgot to tell you how Kisshu's cat Features look like! ^^**_

_**Well, his ears look just like Ichigo's and his tail is like Ichigo's too only that the tip is White and of course without the ribbon! coughToo girlycough.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the Reviews and I made sure to stand to the gender of the Story. This is mostly about friendship and humour! xD There might be some romance between Lettucex Pai, IchigoxKisshu and MintxRyou but only a bit because I don't want to start to write lovey-dovey things. I think there are enough romance fictions up here! Hahaha, I know but please Keep on reading, I try my best to make this Story good!**_

_**But for now, I own nothing and on with the Story!**_

* * *

**Neko-Mimi-Problems!**

**Chapter 3: Oh dear, this can't end well!**

* * *

"Kisshu, come on, we are going to Earth!" Pai called as he opened the door to Kisshu's room only to frown as he heard light snoring. The oldest alien walked over to the bed and sighed as he saw Kisshu curled up on it, breathing lightly as he moved a bit in his sleep.

Pai gently shook Kisshu's shoulder and watched as the black-head yawned and slowly opened his green eyes, blinking twice before slowly setting up and rubbing his right eye with his hand. Pai mentally laughed at the overly-cute-scene before him, but he kept his cool and cleared his throat to get Kisshu's attention.

"Huh ..?" Kisshu looked sleepily up at Pai and blinked twice, yawing like a cat before smiling cutely up at the older alien. Pai's eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched Kisshu do this and he groaned before hitting the younger alien over the head, causing him to awake fully. Kisshu yelped as he fell out of the bed and groaned while sitting up and rubing his sore head.

"What was _that_ for?!" Kisshu moaned in confusion as he looked at Pai, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"We have to attack once again, so move your lazy ass and hurry up!" Pai said sternly and Kisshu froze at his words. How should he tell him …? With getting his new _'friends'_ he lost some old _'friends'_, so how should he teleport now?

"If you want me to come, then make me!" Kisshu said childishly, hoping that Pai would buy it and luckily, he did. But sadly, he didn't react like Kisshu hoped to.

"You will come with me, you little-!" Pai said loudly as he scooped Kisshu up and threw his upper body over his shoulder, growling as Kisshu started squirming uncomfortably. The black-head blushed at his current position, not liking this since he was little. Pai usually carried him like this but now it felt just … _weird_.

"L-Let go of me!" Kisshu screamed in a squeaky voice and Pai rolled his eyes before starting to teleport. He didn't mind this position but it annoyed him that Kisshu started acting embarrassed when he did this. The two of them appeared in a park and Pai flew to the ground before he set Kisshu down, sighing as he saw the black-head glaring at him while a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Never do that again!" Kisshu shouted and Pai rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. At least just stay here and do nothing if you don't want to help me." Pai said calmly and Kisshu huffed and looked away from him. Pai sighed and flew back up into the air, looking around at the park and glancing one last time to Kisshu to see him sitting down beside a tree, relaxing and smiling just like a cat.

"Stupid little affecting _cat-girl_ …" Pai muttered to himself before taking a parasite and looking at the trees below him, smiling slightly as he spotted a brown-haired woman, around her twenties, walking by.

"Let's get started …"

* * *

"Ribbon … Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro called out her attack and lashed out at the eagle-like Chimera. The Chimera dodged the attack by flying quickly into the air. Mint followed the Chimera into the air and performed her attack, hitting the eagle's wing, which caused it to fall to the ground, screeching in pain.

"Mew Ichigo! _Now_!" Mint called down towards the pink mew, who nodded up to her and started performing her attack.

"Ribbon … Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo called out and sent a blast of energy towards the eagle, causing it to dissolve into a parasite and a purple-blinking soul. The pink mew looked up at Pai, who was looking down at her, face expressionless as his hair swayed in the soft wind.

"Give it up, already! You know you will never win against us!" Mew Ichigo called up and Pai remained still, like usual.

* * *

Kisshu watched the fight from behind the bushes he sat and he crunched his nose at the stupid words of Ichigo. How could she be so sure of that? She didn't even saw them fight with their full power, so why is she so determined? Kisshu couldn't find the answer but he figured that it has to do something with her stubbornness. He chuckled to himself and went down on his knees, still watching the mews.

His knees started hurting so he sat down, still continuing to look at the mews in wonder before he glanced up at Pai. Kisshu blinked once, catching something like interest flashing through Pai's eyes. He followed where Pai was looking and soon, his eyes landed on Lettuce. The black-head smirked.

"So that's how it is, neh?" Kisshu said to himself, preparing to laugh for 10 minutes but someone grabbing his shoulder made his eyes widen in shock. The green-eyed boy was about to scream but his eyes grew even bigger as a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. He was pulled back behind the tree and Kisshu tried to look behind him, only to realize that he started feeling dizzy.

"Don't panic now, alright?" A voice said into his ear before sleep took over Kisshu and made him go limp in his capturer's arms, not even able to say a muffled word.

* * *

Pai's ear twitched slightly and he looked up, frowning down at the trees beneath him. Something felt wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. What could have happened? The mews saw Pai's distraction and they looked at the trees too, preparing themselves in case that something jumped out of the woods.

They stayed quiet for a moment, listening carefully and slowly relaxing as nothing happened even after 5 minutes. Pai, in other ways, still frowned deeply and tried to figure out why he felt like something was wrong but after a time he gave it up and relaxed.

"Kisshu, let's go!" Pai called and Ichigo frowned at him. Kisshu was here the whole time? How was it possible for him to stay out a battle? Maybe Pai threatened him into staying away, but why should Kisshu bother to come here then?

After a time of not getting a response, Pai began to worry and he flew a bit closer to the ground but being careful to not get too close to the mews, who watched his every move.

"Kisshu, stop playing games and show you!" Pai called but he still didn't get an answer. The purple-haired alien glared at the trees and clenched his teeth in worry and anger before teleporting to their ship, leaving the mews behind. The girls de-transformed and sighed before starting to head back towards he Café, thinking if they should first go shopping and then go back.

"We deserve a break from Ryou; he is slowly getting on my nerves, anyway!" Ichigo said cheerfully and was rewarded with a half-glare from Mint before the others all nodded and started heading towards the Shopping-mall.

* * *

"That was fun, na no da!" Pudding cheered as they were on the pathway of the Café, everyone having a cup with lemonade in it. The others nodded at the comment and smiled brightly as they came to the doors of the Café. Ichigo sighed and pushed them open, preparing herself to get screamed at and work her butt off but instead of that, she got the biggest shock of her life, which caused her to let go of her cup.

"Let me go! You can't keep me tied up forever! I have the right to walk and run! You can't keep me here, Nyaa!" Kisshu screamed, struggling as much as he could against the rope, which held him against the Café-chair. His cat-features were out and his black tail was swaying furiously behind him while his ears lay flat against his head.

"Untie me!"

"Would you _shut the hell_ up?!" Ryou snapped, getting annoyed with all the screaming. Kisshu glared at him with hate and hissed like a cat, showing off his fangs.

"I have the right to speak, Nyaa!" Kisshu hissed not bothering to stop the _'Nyaa's'_ anymore. Ryou hissed back at him and they both started a glare contest, totally unaware of the girls standing sweat-dropping in the doorway.

"What is … going on …?" Ichigo said nervously, her face darkening as a huge sweat-drop ran over her temple. The boys' froze and slowly turned their heads towards the girls, Ryou looking surprised while Kisshu had the most embarrassed face the mews ever saw.

There was silence for what seemed like forever but in reality it were just 5 minutes and to everyone's surprise, Kisshu was the one to break the silence, but not quite in the way they expected …

"LET ME GO, NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kisshu screamed at the top of his lungs, chibi-tears running down his cheeks while the others fell over anime-style.

"Dear god …" Ichigo muttered to herself as she covered her ears, trying to ignore Kisshu's whines.

* * *

**_Kisshu: What was THAT?!_**

**_Ichigo: Oh damn ... a neko Kisshu involving my life ..._**

**_Bolly: Hahaha, I know, Kisshu is totally acting weird in this chapter but believe me, this is part of the plot! Ryou will explain everything in chapter quattro! *Points at Ryou*_**

**_Ryou: I think I made a huge mistake ..._**

**_The mews: REALLY?! You THINK?!_**

**_Kisshu: *Looks at himself in the mirror* but Pai was right ... black fits me too ... but why the GREEN EYES?! I like amber more!_**

**_Bolly: I WILL NOT GIVE AWAY ANYTHING!_**

**_Everyone: *blinks*_**

**_Ichigo: Does that mean that Kisshu will get his real eyes back ...?_**

**_Bolly: *gulps* N-No ..._**

**_Kisshu: DAMN IT! T~T_**

**_Bolly: *sighs* Anyway, please Review and if you wonder, I have to tell you that Catty will soon come back with the continuation of her Story._**

**_Catty: I never said you should say that, biatch! *hiccups*_**

**_Bolly: Did you drink again?!_**

**_Catty: Nooooooooooooooo *hic* I just blasted your head away!_**

**_Bolly: Shut up and kiss Dren, biatch!_**

**_Catty: I broke uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_**

**_Dren: You didn't._**

**_Catty: AHHHHHHHHHH! o.O A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! *runs away, screaming*_**

**_Bolly: Ahh, such a nice Girl! ^^_**

**_Everyone else: *raises eyebrow*_**

**_Bolly: Enjoy and please Review!_**

**_BYE BYE!_**


End file.
